a new hogwarts
by Snapes-little-matchmaker
Summary: a new hogwarts a new headmaster a new year. tom riddle is back and is the new headmaster of hogwarts and a new slythirin 1st year has taken a liking to harry, and what is Lucius Molfoys secret M to be cautious


Harry was sitting down in the Great Hall, he was like every one else staring at the new addition to the staff table. the one and only Lucius Malfoy. the wierd thing was he seemed to be staring back at harry with a wierd hunger in his eyes. he was sat by Snape who was just staring at his plate in a depressed sort of way as usual.

Dumbledore was also absent as he had decided that the Order needed him more at the moment. so who would be filling in for him well none other than a Tom Marvolo Riddel every body believed that Dumbledore had finaily lost it as he had decided to make a treaty with him. Dumbledore siad he would not harm him or any of his deatheaters and nobody would take any action agianst them it would be a clean slate and lord voldermort would cease the fighting not kill anymore people and would not take any action agianst the ministry. though there was romours going round that all voldermort wanted was some infomation. aparently according to the papers it was Dumbledore who started the war by taking Tom's son away. i mean who would have his child anyway. it was all lies in harry's view.

This did not mean Harry was in favour of Dumbeldore's views either he thought he should be in a mental institution by now. god when he learned what he had done harrry was banging on his door quicker than you can say quiditch. All dumbledore siad was "everything will work out in time, you will see" in his mystical grandfather voice god he was doing harry's head in.

Tom got up and walked to the alter like dumbledore usually did,but he seemed to have more athority and to be ohnest he looked saner. he sudenly got death glares from three tables whereas only a handull of students actualy knew who he was most people liked Dumbledore. as tom was about to speak a vary brave/stupid Gryphindore stood up "who are you? where's dumubeldore?"

"dumbeldore has taken a leave of absence and i am Tom Marvolo Riddel your new headmaster." was the only reply. you could see the cogs turning in some of the pupils heads. then it came a 6th year ravenclaw screamed "your bloody Lord Voldermort." and the panic began. everybody jumped up and ran out of the doors except most of slytherin's and Harry Potter who to tell you the truth could not be at all bothered.

"well that went well," there was a groan that went through what was left of the student body. "so Mr. Potter you did not leave i would of thought you would be the first out of that door".

"what would be the point the doors and gates will be locked they will be running around for absoulutly nothing."

"so why didn't you find a safe place to hide."

"where the hell would be safe. I've had enough with running and hiding, enough of acting the part of the brave, wonderous gryphindore golden boy. I've just had enough." well that shut riddle up.

every on was staring at him Snape had even now got a look of slight intrest on his deppressed face. the most freaky thing to harry was Lucius, who was looking at him with Pride, Joy and absoult amussment yet still there was that hunger.

he stood up and walked to the doors.

"where are you going?" Proffeser Riddel (now that is wierd) asked

"well nearly everyone else has fled and i am hungry there is also no way i will eat when i am the only one at my table. so to answer your question to the kitchens." Harry replied, in an exasperated tone. the response he got was a room full of sniggers. he rolled his eyes and wallked out.

"is it just me or does Harry Potter not seem so as Harry Potterish as usual." Riddel asked in a puzzeled tone.

"one there was so many things wrong with that scentence and two yes he indeed seemed...diffrent." snape replied in his usual snarky attitude.

"hmmm"responded riddel

harry was walking to the kitchens when he was ploughed into by a 1st year slytherin. the kid seemed to be in hysterics and tears were streaming down his face. harry pulled him into a hug while trying to calm him down.

"hey shhhh... well what is you name little man." Harry coed

"Jason Milgate. i'm scared wwhat if he tries to get me."the little boy wimpered.

"hey don't worry mate how about this i'll go and find the Gryfindore password then i will give it to you. that way if you need me or are in the least bit scared you can come and find me, dont worry i will keep on updating you with it" by this time Jason had calmed down and stopped crying.

"thank you"he murmered.

"now i'm guessing you are hungry so lets get to the kitchen's"harry smiled. Jason laughed in response.


End file.
